


The Kel Incident

by Sunny_Drinks_Soda



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Basil really only comes at the end, But they love each other trust me, Come get your food, Fluff, Forgot to add that it's a little cracky ngl, I promise to edit this a little more later, I think it's okay for now lol, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, Post True Ending (OMORI), Some of this is based off a true story, Sunny and Kel share one brain cell thank you, These fics are getting gayer the more I write, Tons of Fun Dip, You can tell I wrote it at 3 AM, suntan (omori)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Drinks_Soda/pseuds/Sunny_Drinks_Soda
Summary: Kel and Sunny go on a pizza date.
Relationships: Basil & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Kel (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Kel (OMORI), Basil/Kel/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	The Kel Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys did you miss me

Faraway was just as quiet as its always been, save for the rare car or two that would sometimes drive on by across the otherwise-empty roads. Every once in a while, he’d find himself returning a shy wave towards one of the many people he’s come to know since his tense, three day integration back into society, feeling his heart flourish with warmth at actually having people that not only _knew_ him, but actually _liked_ him as well. It was honestly pretty daunting, apparently being considered the town’s “favorite person” and all, but it felt… good. Great even, knowing that he really _could_ make new friends on his own that weren’t just simple, imaginary figments of his dreamworld. He didn’t think he’d ever get to such a point in his life, or even make it this far in general, really; but smiling was coming easier to him as of late, especially with all the crazy stuff that had happened this past year. 

Skipping over the thin creases and cracks hidden between the sidewalks of his old neighborhood, he made his way over to Kel’s front yard, making sure to give Hector a good scratch behind his ears before doing literally _anything_ else. Sunny couldn’t stop himself from happily clapping at the way Hector would playfully roll over and jump around with eagerness at his attention, dirt and strands of grass getting stuck in his fur as he cheerfully barked away. Unfortunately, Sunny had another big _“puppy”_ to see today, so with one final pet to Hector’s fuzzy little head, he walked over and rang the doorbell, hands falling at his sides as he waited patiently.

Coming from the other side of the door, Sunny could hear the large crash of what sounded like someone ungracefully falling to the floor, followed by a loud groan of pain. After a few, silent moments, he was soon greeted by a sweaty looking Kel, who had probably ran to the door in his excitement… like every other time Sunny had come to visit. Looking down at Sunny, his eyes quickly sparked with glee, scooping him up and into a suffocating bear hug.

“Sunny, you’re here! I missed you _so much_ , buddy!” Kel cheered with a bright, blinding grin, lifting Sunny into the air as he spun him around with a pure burst of merriment. In the beginning of their relationship, Sunny had almost wanted to puke when Kel had first twirled him around like this, still pretty weak from his previous lifestyle as a self-starving hermit, but now…

Sunny let out a stream of bubbly, joy-filled giggles as he nuzzled deeper into Kel’s hold, breathing in the faint, comforting scent of fabric softener coming from Kel’s hoodie. Looking up, he saw as Kel came to a gradual stop, his cheeks tinting pink and his smile growing wider at Sunny’s own, softer one.

“... Hi… honey...” Sunny whispered bashfully, lifting a small, pale hand towards the other boy’s tanned features, moving a loose, chocolate lock of hair away from eyes. He shyly caressed Kel’s flushing cheeks with the back of his thumb, gently tracing over the star-like splatters of freckles he loved so dearly, before slowly closing his eye and dipping over to sweetly meet their lips together into a soft, warm kiss.

He never thought he'd get to have something like... _this_ in a million years...

But it _was_ his...

It made him _elated._

He let the kiss linger for a solid moment longer as he felt his heart melt into puddy and his skin buzz with heated electricity, finally leaning back with a gaze filled with so much love and adoration, he was sure he could drown in it. He was gifted with Kel’s dazed, dopey looking expression, one that radiated with mushy, starstruck bliss. 

He was happy to know that Kel could _still_ be left speechless by something as simple as a kiss, wearing the same look of awe that never failed to remind him of when he had first stuttered out a poorly-attempted love confession. He found it incredibly endearing to see that, no matter how long they’ve been together, Kel never seemed to get… _sick_ of him like he had initially thought he would. Instead, Kel always seemed _more_ stupefied with every bit of affection he received.

“Aww, _Sunnnnn_ …” Kel whined, quickly swooping in to peck the top of Sunny’s forehead in one of his own brands of sloppy, wet shows of affection. Sunny spilled out another quiet giggle at the way it tickled… and maybe how gross it kind of was, too. “You know you’re way too cute when you smile like that! You _do_ know that, right?” he teased, slowly placing Sunny back on his own two feet. 

“I don’t know… Maybe…” Sunny said, looking down at the ground. Kel could only sigh at his answer, taking hold of Sunny’s hand within his own. Kel’s hands were firm and definitely _not_ as clammy as his were, which Sunny found to be pretty ironic.

“So… We making our first stop at Gino’s, right? I haven’t had a slice of pizza in _forever!_ You know how Mom loves to cook for, like, twenty different nonexistent people, so there’s never _not_ anything to eat at home. Which means no ordering takeout!” With his other hand, Kel took out an opened pack of Fun Dip, proceeding to dump its sugary contents directly into his mouth in one go. Sunny couldn’t say he was really surprised...

At least Kel only had _one_ cavity instead of the several he probably should’ve had by now...

Sunny nodded, the couple walking in the direction of Faraway Plaza. They passed by a few stray cats along the path, catching as one of them swatted at a lazily spinning pinwheel crookedly sticking out of the ground. Sunny thought it was very cute of them to do that. “What about… last time…?” Kel took out another pack of Fun Dip from his pocket, letting out a huff. 

“Sunny, Sunny, _Sunny,_ ” he said with a dramatic shake of his head, going as far as to take his other hand out of Sunny’s grip just so he could wag his finger. “That was over a _week_ ago. That’s basically an _eternity_ in Kel years. _And_ no Orange Joe? I’m surprised I’m still standing!” he cried out with a sniffle, grumpily stuffing the powder covered candy stick in his mouth. 

“I understand… There… there…?” Sunny hushed as he patted Kel’s back in sympathy. Orange Joe _was_ Kel’s favorite drink, so…

Yep, he didn’t understand. Bleh.

“Thanks, Sun. Your face… Your beautifully squishable face… it always manages to cheer me up!” Sunny noticed as Kel wiped away a single tear, his Kel-only grin returning almost tenfold. “Oh! I wanted to ask, before I forgot — you told the group over chat that you’ve been getting into some cool, new hobbies recently! Care to share with your _wonderful,_ unbelievably handsome boyfriend that you love with all your heart?” Kel asked with a flutter of his lashes. Sunny tapped at his chin in deep contemplation, right before giving another nod in agreement.

Not without a roll of his eye, of course.

Digging into his pink bag, he pulled out a messily beaded bracelet, colored a patterned mix of blue and orange. In the middle, it simply read _KEL_ in blocky, lettered beads _,_ with a little heart-shaped bead right next to his name. Making jewelry kept his hands busy and his mind occupied when he was alone, so making the bracelet was actually pretty relaxing and surprisingly stress-relieving. He had been trying to branch out his interests for a while now, struggling to find the motivation to even try searching in the first place. Thankfully, in the end, he had tapped into his love of creative outlets, doing anything and everything that involved some sort of handiwork. He had gone from crocheting and sewing, all the way to weird, symbolic collage-making. It didn’t just keep him busy; it also made him, well… _proud_ of himself. He never did much of anything when he was simply sleeping every bit of his day away, so it was… nice, being productive and stuff. 

Sunny held it up to his chest for a moment, slightly embarrassed at how wonky it looked out in the light, but nervously held it out anyways, hoping it wasn’t _too_ big on Kel’s wrist… If he did decide to wear it, that is. When you don’t have specific measurements for your arts and crafts projects, you sometimes gotta get… _crafty._

In this case, he used a can of soup as reference. 

Kel didn’t seem to mind or care how off the fit was, quickly slipping it on with ease. The bracelet hung below his wrist with a prominent droop, but Sunny guessed it wasn’t _too_ bad. At least Kel seemed to like it… 

“Wow, this is so cool, Sunny! I don’t think I’d ever be able to sit down long enough to do one of these on my own, haha. Did you make any more?” Another nod. “Really!? Can I see the rest?”

“Only… one more… Later…” Sunny said with a small smile, looking up to see that they’ve arrived at the restaurant. Opening the door, the two walked inside, picking out one of the empty tables close to the windows. There weren’t any other people in the pizzeria today, but Sunny assumed it was because it was still pretty early. Sitting down in their seats, Sunny picked up the menu, not really feeling up to anything that _wasn’t_ greasy, gooey pizza. Kel on the other hand, took out _another_ Fun Dip packet from his pocket. But it was then that… _it_ happened. 

Just as Kel was about to pour the diabetes-inducing candy down his throat once more, his grip on the packet accidently slipped from his jittery grasp, falling to the floor in a horrifying wave of pink and blue dust. Sunny could only stare as Kel tried to lean down and pick up the fallen packet, only for another stream of drug-like pixie vomit went on to coat the unexpecting tiles below, making the area look as if a mob of Candy Land characters had replaced the Sahara Desert’s sand with that of a cotton candy colored fever dream. 

“W-wait a second! Let me just… take these leftover packets out of my pockets…”

Kel hurriedly dug into his pockets, pulling out packet after packet of Fun Dip until there were eight in total, all clutched in his hands — the very same hands that were currently shaking with panic. But this would be his downfall, however, because _all_ of said packets were already ripped open as well, the dizzying, purple swirl of grinded sugar running down his hands like a continuous, neon waterfall. 

Sunny slowly blinked at the scene happening before him, eye never leaving the newly painted floors of his favorite pizza joint. His face was blank and devoid of emotion as tried to comprehend why someone would not only _have_ so many Fun Dip packets at once, but also why they’d all be _open._ Across from them, he could see as the man behind the counter stared on as well, seeming just as empty as Sunny felt. 

“Kel…” he began, his voice dangerously low.

“Yes, Sunny?”

“Why… do you have… so many... Fun Dips…?” Kel let out an offended gasp at such a question, gathering the hoard of Fun Dip packets close to his chest, as if to protect them. His orange hoodie was glittering purple.

“Because they taste good! _Duh!_ ” Kel answered innocently, licking at the sugar staining his finger tips.

“W-why… were they… _all_ … open…?” Sunny’s head began to throb.

“Because it makes it easier to get to! Imagine if I had to open them all one by one? That’s time I could be spending eating more Fun Dip! Come on now, Sunny. It’s common sense...” 

_Where!?_

Sunny didn’t ask any further questions, opting to instead get out of his seat and walk over to the front counter. He felt kind of bad that the man looked as if he were about to cry…

Not that bad though… He couldn’t use a pencil if he was too busy crying.

“Can we get… a pie… to go…?” 

“Sure… That’ll be eight dollars a-and… _f-fifty cents_ …!” the man choked out, his eyes budding with tears. The man sadly placed the pizza box down on the counter.

As Sunny was about to take out his wallet, Kel jumped out of his seat in a rush to stop him, all the while tripping over his chair in the process. The chair fell over on its side and landed directly into the addictive mountain of heart-killing glory still strewn all across the floor.

“Wait, wait, _wait!_ Let _me_ pay, Sunny! You paid for our date last time, and that doesn’t even take into account the fact that our usual trio is only a _duo_ at the moment! Don’t worry… I got this.”

With a confident smirk, Kel dug into his jean pocket, whipping out… a bag of change. 

The change ranged in its quality, with some appearing a lot rustier than others. While there were a few spare quarters, nickels, and dimes scattered within that of the heavy Ziploc baggie, they were nothing compared to the sheer _quantity_ of pennies overtaking every bit of space inside the snapping plastic. Kel proudly placed it on the counter with a weighted clank, slinging his arm around Sunny.

“Here you are, good sir!”

The man looked at Kel as if he had grown a second head, his jaw open wide with utter disbelief. “You want me… to count all this? Are you serious?” His eyes shifted over to Sunny. “Is he serious?”

Sunny flicked between the bag of change and the broken man in front of him, only offering a shrug in response. 

“... It looks like enough… Goodbye…” Sunny said simply, practically dragging Kel out the door as he swiped the box of pizza, ignoring the sobs of a man whose life they had destroyed. 

He hopes he can still work there tomorrow…

Holding the pizza box in one hand and Kel’s in the other, he began guiding them around the corner towards Basil’s house, knowing that the blonde couldn’t join them on their date. He had already promised to hang out with Polly today, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still bring him something. It’s not like Kel and him had even gotten to stay and enjoy their date anyways…

“Where we going, Sunny? Are we gonna go back to Basil’s house? I’ve been missing him all day…” Sunny nodded, the racks of potted greenery coming into view.

“Eat pizza… Make out…” Kel went red, sputtering with shock at Sunny’s bluntness.

He wasn't _not_ interested...

“O-okay…!” 

Sunny rang the doorbell while Kel stood beside him, his smile sheepish. Sunny absentmindedly dusted off the sugar on Kel’s hoodie. 

_“Coming!”_

Out came Basil, who seemed surprised to see them both, eyes catching the pizza box in Sunny’s hands.

"... Hi, flower..."

“H-hey, guys! I didn’t know you two were going to visit today… Actually, I thought you guys were going to eat the pizza _at_ Gino’s…?”

“We were… going to…but...” Sunny trailed off, pointing over at Kel with a hint of a glare. Basil followed Sunny’s gaze, a lightbulb going off inside his head.

“Let me guess… Kel traumatized somebody again…? Sunny nodded solemnly. 

“W-well, if you guys want… Polly and I were just watching some movies together, so how about we all s-share the pizza and relax? It’s more of a h-hangout than a date, but…” Kel seemed to immediately brighten at the offer, already halfway through the door with a "Heck yeah!" 

“My Sunny... I love that fool…” Basil said with a dreamy sigh.

Sunny watched as Kel proceeded to eat a potato chip he had previously dropped onto the floor just a moment ago.

  
  
  
  


Sunny blushed.


End file.
